Where are you!
by Angelo-and-Demona
Summary: Two women, trying to find each other. Each alone and scared in an alternate universe, filled with earie noises, blood stained walls and freaky creatures. Can these two long lost sisters survive and get to each other? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Angela's P.O.V**

Have you ever had a friend that you couldn't see but was actually there for you? Her name is Ashe and I met her on a website called when I was only 14. Well, now I'm 21 and we've been friends since then. Well, actually more than just friends. Sometimes I think we were switched at birth. But anyways, she was always there for me. Through break-ups, a few car accidents, and even worse things. She was the only person I could go to for anything because I trusted her. Whenever I needed to talk, I could count on her. We were just like sisters. We would have our webcams on so we could see each other all the time. Of course she lived in England with a 5 hour time difference but that didn't stop us. We always talked about meeting each other in real life. Then it seemed like it was a hopeless dream but at this very moment she was actually on her way here to America.

I couldn't believe it, after years of talking on the computer I was finally going to see her. My long lost sister.

My trail of thought ended there with the ringing of my cell phone. I pushed back my long wavy hair and hit talk.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angela, its Mom."

"Hey Mom, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing just thought I'd call to check up on you."

"Oh ok." I said anxiously.

"Sweetie, your sister told me about Ashe and personally I really don't think she's real."

"Well, I don't care what you think I know she's real. She's supposed to be flying in tonight."

"Angela…"

Click.

I'll show them, she is real.

**Ashe's P.O.V**

It wasn't normal. The walls were splashed with blood, and the lights were broken. I couldn't tell what was going on, I could barely see my hand in front of my face, and my breath was coming out in slow rasps. I had gotten off the plane ten minutes ago, getting off it last saved the queues, but I didn't expect it to be this empty! The whole airport seemed abandoned, and my cell's battery was almost dead.

"Hello?!" I shouted, my voice didn't seem like my own and I sighed. What happened here? I had been talking to Angela nine hours ago, and everything was fine. Everything should've /been/ fine. But it wasn't, it was like something straight out of a horror movie. I pulled out my cell and called Angela's number.

"Angela!! What the hell is going on?! I'm so glad you're alright!" I gasped out, my hand pressed to my forehead.

"I don't know, there was a toxic spill or something, and now all the people that /are/ around are acting weird and trying to eat people or kill them! Are you okay? Where are you?!" She replied. Both our voices were rushed and panicked.

"I'm fine…well, kind of. I'm still at the airport; I only landed around ten minutes ago. But….it's really dark, and there's blood everywhere…where are you-Angela?! Damn!!!!" I cursed and stamped my foot. My battery had died, fucking perfect. This couldn't be happening, I was finally meeting Angela. The best friend I had ever had, and everything was messed up and /dead/! My thoughts ended when I saw a shadow streak across the room.

"H-hello?" I asked, stepping forward a little and brushing my mid-length light brown hair out of my freckle sprayed face. No body answered and I relaxed a little, until I saw the shadow again.

"….Is anybody there?" I called out; the only sound I got back was an echo, and a groaning sound. That's when I realized…I wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angela's P.O.V.**

Damn it! It's already 7; she was supposed to have called by now for me to pick her up at the airport.

Angela walked outside her house to find her dog whimpering in a bush to the side.

"What's wrong Dixie?"

She reached out to pet her dog but it growled and snapped out in effort to bite her hand. She jolted back, shocked.

She looked around, the whole street was empty.

"What is going on?"

It was getting dark outside. She was about to go back inside when she heard this loud moaning.

She turned around and saw a dark figure shuffling to her.

"What the-"

She squinted her eyes to see who the figure was.

"Mr. Davis? Are you drunk?"

"Uohhhhh…" came the moaning again.

She took out her cell phone and started to dial. The figure grabbed her by the arms.

"Mr. Davis, what the hell are you doing?!" She yelled out.

The figure got even closer and opened his mouth for her to see blood stains in his teeth.

"Uohhh-ragggghhh!"

He lunged at her throat, hungry for flesh. Angela screamed and elbowed the creature in the stomach. She dropped her cell phone and hurried to pick it up. He came at her once again. She scooped the cell phone off the steps and ran into the house. She locked it and backed away out of breath.

She heard the TV on and went into the living room.

"Local news tonight…There's been a toxic spill just recently that's creating violent behavior in the city…"

The TV showed some footage of people eating and ripping out throats of screaming citizens.

"…Local authorities are saying to lock your doors and to not go outside if any means necessary."

The TV faded out but you could still see the scared tint of the news reporter's face.

'So wait a minute…a toxic spill is turning people into flesh hungry monsters? Like Mr. Davis?'

Angela heard the sound of loud banging on the door…Mr. Davis…

She pulled back the curtains on the window and saw flames engulfed around the city. People were running around gushing blood from their mouths, people screaming in fear.

'Oh my god, Ashe!'

Her cell phone started ringing, Ashe's name showed up on the glowing blue screen. She hit talk quickly.

"Ashe!"

"Angela!! What the hell is going on?! I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I don't know, there was a toxic spill or something, and now all the people that are around are acting weird and trying to eat people or kill them! Are you okay? Where are you?!" I spurted out.

"I'm fine…well, kind of. I'm still at the airport; I only landed around ten minutes ago. But…it's really dark, and there's blood everywhere…where are you-"

Click.

"Ashe?!"

No answer.

"Damn it!"

She shoved her cell phone in her pocket and grabbed her car keys from the table and headed out the back door.

'Fuck the authorities!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ashe's P.O.V.**

"The hell?!" Ashe frowned, shaking her phone. It flashed 'no signal' again, and she slammed it against the floor. "Dammit!"

"Miss? I'm going to have to ask you to stand up with your arms in the air," A male voice said behind her, she raised her hands and stood, looking around for the owner of the voice.

"Who are you?" She asked, locking eyes with him. He raised his gun, pointing at her cautiously and looking her up and down.

"My name is Vincent Dark, are you bit?"

"No. I'm not bit, my name is Ashe. I haven't been here long enough to have been bitten; I just flew in from England today." Ashe replied, lowering her hands.

"Oh good, I didn't want to have to kill another person," Vincent smiled slightly, letting his hands drop. "So, if you just got here, then where were you planning to go? I could give you a ride."

"Really? That would be great...my friend Angela was meant to pick me up, she's alive, I know she is. She called me before, but we got cut off...I need to find her." Ashe said, looking up at Vincent sadly. He nodded, turning to walk away.

"Come on, the car parks this way," He told her, walking into a room. Ashe followed, the stairs they had to go down were fairly decent, with a few bits of blood and something she couldn't quite recognize staining the walls.

"Vincent?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. He turned to her, and there was nothing but pure determination on his face "What is that stuff?" She asked, indicating to the strange liquid on the walls. He shrugged, frowning slightly.

"Probably bits of brain," Ashe shuddered, her face paling at the thought.

"Urrgggg!!" The two jumped, looking around quickly. A man stumbled forward, arms out stretched towards Ashe, his eyes large and hungry.

"GET BACK!" Vincent shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her away. It was then she noticed the man was deathly white, and dark blood stained his clothes and arms. His head hung on by only half of his neck, as the other half was missing.

"Oh my god," She mumbled, backing off as Vincent shot the creature in the head twice, making it fall down, dead. "What the hell was that?!" She whispered, looking away from the bloodied mess on the ground.

"Zombie," Vincent replied, re-loading his gun and smirking "You never watched the movies?"

"I prefer the games." Ashe smiled, walking ahead of him and through another door "So, there's a toxic spill and all of a sudden zombies are walking around?"

"Basically, yes. Why, you scared?" He grinned, making a scary face. Ashe matched his grin, grabbing a gun from a near by draw and loading it.

"Not a chance in hell."


End file.
